Daddy
by babydoll619
Summary: Riddick gets time to spend with his son before he has to leave.


Daddy 

Author: Vin's Angel

Rating: PG for humor and language

Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick or Jack. Only Little Mikey.

Summary: Riddick spends time with his son.

Archive: Sure just tell me.

Feedback: I would love feedback form your great people!

_**Author's Note:** My intake of how Riddick would act around a child.(p.s. there will be words that may seem like I spelled wrong but come on no little four year would say words the way they're suppose to sound.) anyways, I hope you like it._

"What are you doing?"

The little boy turned around and smiled. "Hi daddy."

"Mikey what are you doing with my goggles?"

"Uh……playing wid 'em."

Riddick stepped out of the dark and into the dim light. Crouching down to be fact to face with him. "And my coat?"

Mikey looked behind him giggling. "I'm…makin' a coshtume."

Riddick smirked. "And why are you making a costume?"

Mikey looked down to his small hand pouted his lips. Riddick noticed it and knew he was copying Jack when he did that. "Uh…." He looked up to see him looking at him with his shined eyes. Mikey then placed the goggles over his daddy's head. He giggles. And smiles big.

Riddick smiles at his peculiar behavior. "Mikey?"

"Um…." He looks away. And then turned sad. "I wanted to hide your stuff. Sho you wouldn't go."

Riddick then realize it would be the first time he's leave Mikey and Jack here alone ever since he was born.

Riddick sat back on his butt and pulled Mikey right in front of him. He too k his goggles and placed them over Mikey's forehead. He grinned noticed that were too big for him. "Mikey…"

"It'sh okay daddy. Mommy told me, you have to go. To keep us shafe."

Riddick felt guilty because Mikey was so smart for a four year old and he knew what Riddick was. But Mikey only saw him as daddy and Jack saw him as a human, and as her husband.

"You know I got a couple of hours before I leave. How about we make breakfast for mommy and then we'll play?"

Mikey looked at him with big eyes and a big smile. "How about we play first and then make breakfast?"

Riddick grinned and nodded. "Sure, what do you want to play?"

Mikey looked around his room and looked back to Riddick. "Hide and sheek!" He ran out of the room. Leaving Riddick slowly standing up and counting. He hoped he wouldn't wake Jack up just yet. He stalked the hallway sliently, hearing for Mikey's tiny footsteps. He then slipped into dark corners watching out. "Damn, he's getting too good" Riddick said to himself. He was proud the Mikey was beginning to do the thing he taught him when he was younger.

After a while, Riddick knew Mikey wasn't in the living room. So he went over to the next room and looked under the kitchen table. But he wasn't there. He went over to the pantry and opened the door, but he wasn't there either. Riddick then heard Mikey's giggling and turned to see him run out under the sink towards the hallway. Riddick chuckled and went after to him. He saw Mikey enter his bedroom. And knew Jack would wake up. He entered the room and knew where exactly Mikey was for there was a huge bump on the bed next to Jack. He walked slowly as he saw Jack already wake.

"Morning." She spoke softly as she stretched.

"Morning baby. I was hoping maybe you could help me find a little critter. I seemed to have lost him when he entered here, have you seen him?" Riddick kissed her lips and then reached over to the blanket. He threw it off and out popped out Mikey roaring like a lion.

"My, it seems we have a little cub in our room honey." Jack said smiling.

"Yeah, so I'm…about…to eat him!" Riddick launched out for him and grabbed him tickling him on the bed. Mikey began laughing so loud that it brought Riddick and Jack laughing with him.

After a while Mikey started coughing for so much laughing that Riddick quickly stopped tickling him. Riddick sat up and pulled Jack to his chest as they watched Mikey struggling to get up with the bed sheet over his head.

Jack began giggling at him as he pretend to be a ghost. "Look my mommy I'm a ghost……Boooo!"

"Oh my god, Riddick, help me the ghost is going to get me." Jack played along.

Riddick smiled at his most precious possession in front of him. Mikey jumped on Jack and hugged her.

He took off the bed sheet and had the goggles over his face. "Its okay, mommy it's only me."

"Wow, Riddick you shrunk to a little boy." Jack sat up picking Mikey up and placed him on her lap.

Mikey giggled. "No silly…it's me Mikey!" he took off his goggles.

Jack and Riddick gasped. "Oh, well hello baby. I thought you were daddy." Jack kissed his forehead.

Mikey giggled. "I am daddy. Only shmaller."

Riddick smiled. "Okay critter, how about we go make breakfast now, so mommy can get up from bed?"

Mikey nodded. "Okay."

Riddick stood up and picked up Mikey and placed him on his hip. They turned and walked to the door. "Don't take too long mommy; we got a big day before daddy leaves." Mikey said as the past the room and left to he kitchen.

The end


End file.
